warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Promise to Fall
Lilycloud- Glinda OMSC I LUV WICKED! BEST BROADWAY PLAY I'VE BEEN TO! (but... i've been to 2 broadway plays lol)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I've never been but I LOVE the music. LOL, I'm listening to Defying Gravity right now. ad believe it or not, this is kind my situastion with my guy. He like my (much prettyer) friend. Which leaves me trailing behind. so if I get bitter in this, it's not my fault. ^^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 01:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW! y'know the part when the animals lose the ability to talk?? well, that's impossible here! (unless... sign language lol)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) W00T! I saw Wicked for my birthday, and it was amazing. Raven Randomness! 02:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My mom has tickets. She's going to see it soon. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 14:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! I'd like to see it but I've never seen it. I'm just writing this based off of the music and kinda adding things in. ^^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 14:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG WICKED! YOU NEED TO GET THE BOOK! My sister has it, and I love Loathing, Un-adultrated loathing! [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny This is AWESOME! =D - Skull Last Relics... 21:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OMSC i LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE What is this Feeling? OMSC IT'S THE BEST SONG EVER! In teh car, me and shinestar would sing it and during the part Loathing you my whole life LONG_______ we would point to our older sister XD! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OMG WICKED IS EPIC WIN! Anything Glinda says is hilarious. Raven Randomness! 23:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Awwwh, this fanfic is making me sad. D= Is Wicked this sad? [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 23:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) IDK Shistar. This was just my interpretation of the songs and the story. This might be the complete opposite of the musical. But I like writing sad stuff. :) --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 22:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) OMS i LOVE this!!! It's soo good and yet so sad..I feel so bad for Cloudy...[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHGHHGHGHGH I MUST READ THE END THIS IS TOO INTENSE FOR ME TO HANDLE OMG You MUST finish this! This is one of THE MOST EPICAL TASTIC FANFICS I HAVE EVER READ- IT IS WORTHY OF 2 EPIC DUCKS! =DDDDD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) HIS FINAL DECISION!!!! OMS! OMS!! finish this!!!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You had BETTER write more OR THE EPIC DUCK SHALL BE SACRIFICED! *crazed scream* Doitwritemoreortheduckshalldieslowly... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) O_O I just have to write the last chapter!:) I had no idea you all liked it this much..... --CloudysunThey will pay... 22:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) We do't like it! We LOVE it!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Aw, that just ,made my day. Thank you guys! I'll finish it today, promise. :') --CloudysunThey will pay... 22:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes!!! Can't wait![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Is Cloudysun named after Cloudy Sun? Y'know, the ancient elder person... cat? No, I didn't even think of that! LOL. Actually, I named her Cloudysun because I wanted to give her a name that kinda contridicts itself. Her 'sunny' personality (At the begginning at least :P) contridicts her ugly appearence.--CloudysunThey will pay... 21:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I was on WWiki, and I clicked random page- and there was Cloudy Sun! I was like, whoa! Maybe you can say you wrote this story like 4 years ago and claim the Erins like it so they took it! would be just like Vicky to do that! =P!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC)